


What's In The Case?

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, blushing bread, male bread, quick smut, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: Baguette is stuck in his investigation, but maybe Dr. Vita would have something in his case that could help.





	What's In The Case?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic is using the HC that Baguette is a young adult in appearance. I know that some view him as younger, but I don't tolerate underage or fics of that nature nor would I write such content.

Baguette searched through the desk finding paper after paper, every note from the file illegible. Some reports were water-stained beyond repair of connecting the ink marks back to faded letters. Baguette sighed in disappointment. For the last couple of hours had he searched room to room for evidence to locate the killer. 

“Sachertorte wouldn’t be impressed with my work. If he were here, the case would have been solved hours ago,” Baguette mumbled to himself.

As he looked down however, he saw the case belonging to Dr. Vita, who was taking fingerprints of the doorway for him. The doctor had been more than helpful with the investigation. Baguette envied his medical skills and precision. While Baguette could read law and could find the clues in-between the lines of text, he still struggled to gather that of biological evidence. Baguette looked again at the case, an urge inside him telling him ‘enough’, that he will improve himself. Glancing back over to Dr. Vita, Baguette kneeled in front of the case and unlocked the clasps. With a pop, he lifted the top and raised his eyebrows at the very first thing he saw. His gaze then drifted over to the packs of condoms nearby the toy.

He shook his head, believing himself to be tired, yet as he gazed down again into the compartment, sure enough there was a vibrator.

“You sure are investigating every inch aren’t you, officer?” a voice called behind him. Baguette quickly turned towards him, his face red with embarrassment. He stuttered an excuse but it dropped from his lips incomprehensible, his tongue twisting over itself. 

“My, my,” Dr. Vita matched down to Baguette’s eye level, “have you caught something? You look feverish.” Before Baguette could make another sound, the doctor placed his lips to Baguette’s forehead. The moment lasted only seconds, but to a flustered Baguette, it was hours. 

“Uh- Dr. Vita, what are- amphf,” Baguette whispered out before his lips were pressed against the doctor’s. His eyes widened as Dr. Vita sucked on his soft lips, twirling a tongue inside his mouth. Baguette fumbled backwards. Dr. Vita’s hands held on his sides as he helped him to lay down on the soft carpet. The briefcase only inches away as the doctor reached over for the toy and whispered into Baguette’s ear. 

“Only checking your temperature. Often times the forehead is a good indication. However, the mouth is the next best area to test. Oh and please, officer, call me Whiskey.” He smirked down at him. Baguette caught his breath, staring up at this recently discovered food soul. He’d felt something was off before, some connection to this stranger. It had been a similar energy, not that of a humans, but a food soul. Before Baguette could press Whiskey for more information, the taller man traced a hand down on Baguette’s thigh and kissed his cheek. Flustered, Baguette inhaled a long breath. 

“Dr. Vi- Whiskey. Is that your real name?” Baguette leaned up, although in a compromising position he still had his full trust in the doctor, “I, I don’t think I’m sick. Food souls don’t get sick, but I appreciate your caution. Although, I’m not naive. I know how this works.” 

“Oh? Found out my scheme then, hm?” Whiskey chuckles, “It was a brittle lie even I know wouldn’t hold to your analyzing standards. But note me impressed at your reflexes.” 

Baguette smiled back at Whiskey, looking at themselves on the floor. Since his arrival, Baguette had noticed the doctor eyeing him, and Baguette eyeing back. The professionalism that matched Sachertorte’s made it easy for Baguette to build trust in him. However, there was something about Whiskey that felt different, an unknown factor Baguette wanted to uncover. A curiosity that which made him slowly press his lips back into Whiskey’s before his cheeks blushed red once again, “...I want to try it. So… sure, I’m sick. I need your care doctor.” Baguette knew the voice in his rational mind was screaming for him to stand up and avoid confrontation, but at that moment, Baguette had rearranged his logic so that he could explore this curious new feeling. 

Whiskey hummed in interest and smiled back at Baguette. He guided him down onto the floor, nipping at his neck. “Shall I check you then, officer?”

Baguette blushed back up at Whiskey, “If that’s the easiest way to start, yes.”

Whiskey traced his hands down Baguette’s sides, noting the complexities of his clothing, “Now let me see, you’re wrapped more snugly than a ball of yarn.”

“Are you making fun of my clothes?” Baguette teased. Whiskey smirked back at the pouting Baguette, unhooking and unzipping down to his underwear. Baguette watched every move, the nails gently running along his legs as his boxers were pulled away. 

Whiskey moved down, kissing Baguette’s stomach and navel. His half-hard member throbbing as Whiskey licks down it and to his entrance. 

“Is, oh your tongue, ah that feels warm. Wet.” Baguette gasped, his legs spreading out. Whiskey’s tongue flicks against his entrance, prodding against the tight ring of muscle. 

“Well, I have to prep you,” Whiskey reached for the toy, inserting it into his own mouth. He sucked on it, coating it in a fine layer of saliva. Simultaneously, he stroked Baguette’s member with his free hand as he leaned up to look into his eyes.

Baguette moaned softly, “Your... toy, ah the thing in the briefcase? Is that safe to put up there? I was surprised by it, but… I wouldn’t mind.” He rubbed Whiskey's sides, fingers soft on his skin. 

“Good. now, let me take care of you, hm?” Whiskey leans down and kisses Baguette’s lips, the toy taking the place where Whiskey’s tongue once was. The lubricant on the toy and inside Baguette allows the slender tube to slide in without resistance. Baguette gasped out, the foreign feeling intensifying as Whiskey pressed a button on the side, causing it to activate. A low buzzing sounded from inside Baguette as he clenches around the sudden stimulus against his prostate. 

“Ah, Whiskey, Whiskey that feels so good. Ah have, wait have you used that before?” Baguette looked at Whiskey, his face twisted in pleasure while thinking to question where the toy has been. 

Whiskey chuckled, “Now now, a doctor never reveals his secrets." He patted his silver hair, as his own hard member grinds against Baguette’s. 

Baguette hums with another moan, “Isn’t that what magicians say?”

“Ah yes, I did play as one, a time ago. But nevermind that, it’s time for your treatment,” Whiskey tenderly flips Baguette over, bringing him up onto all fours. He placed his hands on either side of his hips. Baguette moaned as Whiskey placed his member in-between his cheeks and grinded. The lubricant spread onto Whiskey, mixing with his pre-cum that oozed out his throbbing tip. With the vibe being set up another notch, Baguette could feel the toy stimulate hard into his prostate, sending stars into his vision. He moaned and rolled his hips back, meeting in time to Whiskey’s grinding, fingernails digging into the carpet under him. He stuttered a series of gasps before a long whine released from his mouth as his body shook with pleasure. The carpet soaked with his cum as it shot from his member. 

The stained ground now cushioning Baguette as his body gave out, leaving Whiskey to support his lower half. He thrusted along a few more times before coating Baguette’s back in his warm semen, dripping down his sides as he caught his breath. Baguette moans from the vibe being set to a lower setting to assist him riding out his climax, the warmth on his back like a hot pad soothing the sore spots. Whiskey leans down, kissing Baguette’s cheek, “My my, officer, what a mess to clean up. Hopefully, you haven’t contaminated any of your evidence~” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my proofreaders once again for fixing my shite grammar XD


End file.
